Agradecimentos à Morte
by Sayuzinha
Summary: SesshouMaru percebe que o tempo que passou com a doce Rin foi apenas uma ilusão e que nunca a teve realmente...Será?


Agora lhe observo de longe e percebo que linda e glamurosa mulher que você se tornou. Seu rosto já abandonara faz tempo àquelas feições infantis e no seu corpo não tem um mínimo de resquício que você algum dia já foi apenas uma criança. Apenas mulher. Apenas humana. Maldita mulher. Maldita humana.

Por acaso esquecera de tudo que eu fiz por você?Esqueceste de quão bom eu fui de lhe ressucitar?Não percebeu em nenhum segundo minha aversão a sua podre e nojenta raça, para eu chegar a te reviver?Você teria que ter algo especial, e tinha. Sempre teve e por isso eu te amei. Amei mais que tudo. Desde que me dei apaixonado por você, prometi a mim mesmo que nunca lhe deixaria escapar, sempre e sempre, você seria minha. Seríamos felizes e teríamos uma "vida humana" normal. Casaríamos, teríamos filhos e te acompanharia até o dia de sua morte, em que de novo, estaria afundado no meu mundo de solidão, mas não me importaria muito, sabe?Só de saber que um dia eu cheguei a te conhecer, seria sentimento suficiente para suportar a dor de sua ausência. Irônico, não?Pois é, nosso mundo é cheio de ironias, e por incrível que pareça,estou em uma nesse momento.

Olho meu corpo e me encontro semi-morto.Arrependo-me por ter lhe trazido a vida novamente, mas como saberia que você, a única mulher que eu amei, me trairia de uma forma tão vil e cruel?

Como adivinharia que, enquanto dormia, você roubaria minha espada e daria para Inuyasha, que me atacara de forma covarde, enquanto dormia?Inuyasha... Perdera Kagome e Kikyou... Agora quis minha Rin?Eu nunca soube da história direito, mas ouvi alguns rumores de alguns aldeões falando que o poço tinha sido lacrado e Kagome voltara com a jóia pra época dela e Kikyou finalmente pode descansar em paz. Teria sido ótimo. Teria. Mas não com o coração da minha Rin roubado por um meio youkai.

Meu sonho agora estava fosco e com algumas manchas de sangue... Talvez seja apenas o sangue escorrendo para meus olhos, dando uma forma mais macabra a situação. Sabia que não ia sobreviver, sabia bem. Os golpes do meu irmão sempre foram famosos por serem fatais e muitos anos se passaram desde que ele era apenas um hanyou que não sabia lutar direito. Talvez seja por isso que a Rin desistiu de mim, por ser fraco comparado a meu irmão. Já foi tempo em que eu era mais forte... Mas isso não importa mais... O que importa é: E agora?Meu sangue rola e se mistura na grama da floresta, dando um toque de morte e cheiro podre no local. Não consegui ainda me convencer e, por mais que tente, não consigo te odiar, mulher. Meu amor é maior, mas forte e triste. Nada é mais triste que o amor, porque se não fosse por ele, apenas morreria, mas com a presença dele em mim, toda essa situação se transforma em uma tortura e um pesadelo inacabável. Inacabável?Já estava na hora. Fechei meus olhos, suspirei uma última vez e disse em tom de prece e carinho.

-Rin...

Tudo escurece. Acabado.

Rin ajoelha no lado de Sesshou-Maru com lágrimas em seus olhos. Conseguira arrancar o fragmento da jóia de suas costas, agora estava consciente e percebera perfeitamente o que fizera.

A jóia não tinha sido completa, havia sobrado um único fragmento em que Narak havia escondido muito bem, apenas para conseguir matar Sesshou-Maru. É pelo jeito conseguira.

Rin chorava aos prantos. O homem de sua vida estava ali, caído no chão e morto. Como poderia?Aquele homem sempre tão forte e prepotente... Morto...?E ela que o matara. Indiretamente, mas foi ela. E não era apenas "aquele", era o "seu" homem. Ou pelo menos era. Amava-o ao ponto de morrer por ele. E assim o fez.

Com a espada que permanecera inerte ao lado de Sesshou-Maru, enfiara em seu próprio coração.

Caíra no chão, batendo as costas, mas logo se ajeitou para morrer abraçada a ele. Colada a ele. Como se fossem a mesma pessoa. E agora eram. Estavam juntos agora, seja para aonde eles forem. Morte dolorosa e triste. E com amor. Mas quem disse que o amor pode existir sem tristeza?

Antes de morrer, também balbuciou algumas palavras inaudíveis.

-Eu nunca te disse que preferia morrer do que te perder?Não menti. Amo-te Sesshy, sempre amarei.

Fechou os olhos num sono profundo. Um sono que pretendia não acordar. E porque também não tinha motivos, agora que estava com ele.


End file.
